


Fucking Finally

by notinthemoodforshit



Series: No matter what. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, M/M, Potions Class, Severus Snape Has a Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: The entirety of Howarts thinks that Harry and Draco are dating, but they aren't. If you ask Harry, he'll say it's because Draco is too egotistical to ask him out. If you ask Draco, Harry is too much of a coward.This is a prequel explaining how these two idiots admitted to liking each other. Can be read as stand alone.





	Fucking Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to figreet out a posting schedule. I will aim for Fridays, but if I break that I'm sorry.

*November of 5th year*

Whoever decided that the Slytherins and Gryffindors should have Potions together needs to rethink their life. "If there is a single explosion, other than Mr. Finnigan inevitably ruining something, I will deduct 100 points from both houses regardless of involvement. Do I make myself clear?" Snape spoke slowly, ensuring the students caught every word. When they nodded he continued, "The potion we are making today is incredibly difficult to brew and it will requite concentration and delicacy. Therefore, I shall be pairing you up to avoid trips to the hospital wing." Everyone groaned and went to sit with their partners as Snape called them out. 

"You can't be serious, Professor. I can't work with Potter," Malfoy said.

"Oh drop the act, Draco. We all know the two of you are dating," Blaise Zabini said from his seat next to Ron. 

"Harry, don't look so shocked. You two don't hide it well with your constant stares," Hermione said, earning a affermative nod and high-five from Pansy Parkinson.

"We aren't dating. Malfoy is too in love with himself," Harry said.

"How dare you? At least I'm not too much of a coward to do anything," Malfoy said, his voice harsh.

"Get to work." The room fell silent at the booming voice of their professor. The class continued without incident despite Snape having paired Dean and Seamus. After class everyone filed out of the room. Harry looked to his friends, expecting to begin a conversation, and saw them talking with Blaise and Pansy. 

"What on earth could they possibly be doing?" Malfoy groaned next to him. Harry simply shrugged and waited for the four to finish their little meeting which appeared to be quite civil. They broke their conversation long enough to move to the Room of Requirement, dragging Harry and Malfoy with them

"Draco, you say Potter is a coward who won't do anything, correct?" Blaise asked as the group turned to face the two. Malfoy nodded. "Then why don't you stop being a damn coward yourself and prove that you aren't in love with yourself?"

"How do you suggest I do that?" 

"Kiss Harry," Ron spoke. Harry's eyes widened. Of course he had told Ron that he might have the tiniest interest in Malfoy, refusing to even call it a crush, but he never thought Ron would tell anyone.

"Will it get you two to stop bugging me about him?" Malfoy asked, looking between Pansy and Blaise. The two glanced at each other and nodded, looking back to their friend. Malfoy shrugged and turned to Harry. "You better savor this, Potter. It's the only kiss from me you will ever get," he said. It was at that exact moment he realized that he was a bit shorter than Harry.

"What's wrong, Draco? Can't reach me?" Harry teased, using his first name to upset him. It seemed to have the opposite effect, causing a slight blush to rise in Draco's cheeks.

"Absolutely not," Draco said. He grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him down to him, presing their lips together. A bridge broke. It took all of five seconds for Harry to admit to himself that he wanted this. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer. Draco let his hands move to the back of Harry's neck. When they finally pulled back for air Draco looked into his eyes. "I love the way you say my name," he whispered. Harry smirked.

"I guess I'll have to keep saying it then, as long as you agree to be my boyfriend. These fuckers would kill us if we didn't finally admit to the years of pinning."

"Harry Potter. My boyfriend. It's every girl's dream come true," Draco joked.

"Oh thank Merlin. Told you it would happen right after the kiss, Weasley, you owe me a Galleon," Blaise.

"No. You guys will not make anymore bets regarding our relationship," Draco said, his voice holding priority. When the two reluctantly agreed Hermione swiftly pointed out that they were all late for lunch. The six walked together to the Great Hall.

"Harry! Hi. I just wanted to wish you good luck at the game today, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime," the girl, who looked to be maybe 13, twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she spoke. Harry opened his mouth but didn't get a chance to say anything before Draco took charge.

"He doesn't want to. Now please move so that we can go eat. As you so wonderfully pointed out, my boyfriend has a game today." Silence filled the hall. The girl slowly made her way back to her seat. 

"Fucking finally. I was wondering when you two would admit it," Fred Weasley shouted. The room broke into cheers and Harry pulled Draco to the Gryffindor table.

"Well if you're going to be so open about us, I expect to see you in something Gryffindor tonight to support me. I'm sure my third year jersey will fit you," Harry said, causing Draco to blush and nod silently.


End file.
